Une force plus merveilleuse encore
by gaia67
Summary: Où tout bascule dans la vie d'Harry lors d'un dîner et où on apprend ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par : 'Une force plus merveilleuse et plus terrible encore que la mort, que l'intelligence humaine et que les forces de la nature'.
1. Chapter 1

**Une force plus merveilleuse encore.**

_Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K.R sauf l'histoire de cette fiction débile qui est à moi, na !_

_Petite note : C'est ma première fic longue, un peu de compassion ! Ca va être très fleur bleue et très guimauvesque, je tiens à le préciser ! Mais aussi très déprimant ! Ceci sera une death-fic et il n'y aura pas de Lemon. En faite je l'ai mis dans HP/SS juste pour les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

Chapitre 1 : Où l'histoire se met en place.

Harry dévala les escaliers, se réceptionna tant bien que mal en bas des marches et reprit son sprint. Il vit une intersection dans le couloir et fit un dérapage impeccablement maîtrisé mais fonça dans une surface molle avant de se retrouver sur les fesses face à la violence du choc.

Monsieur Potter…seriez-vous en train de me fuir ? demanda une voix rauque et sensuelle à son oreille.

Harry frissonna et releva la tête pour se retrouver face à deux yeux onyx absolument affolants.

Je…non, pas du tout Professeur, bégaya l'élève.

En êtes-vous bien sûr ?

Ou…oui monsieur.

Vraiment ? Pourtant c'est après m'avoir vu que vous avez commencé votre marathon dans les couloirs, n'est-ce pas Mr Potter ? susurra Snape en plissant les yeux.

Euh…et bien…c'est que…

Voilà une explication amplement satisfaisante. Je dois avouer que je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, Potter. Néanmoins, je me vois dans le regret de vous annoncer que vous venez de récolter une retenue pour non respect du couvre-feu. Demain, 20 heures, dans mon bureau. railla le Maître des Potions. Retournez dans votre dortoir, Potter.

Il tourna les talons et prit la direction des cachots, laissant Harry seul, assis par terre au beau milieu du couloir. Le Gryffondor se releva souplement et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de se diriger vers sa salle commune.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry émergea doucement du sommeil, il ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer vivement.

Ron, ferme-moi ces rideaux.

Il faut se lever, Mr Potter ! plaisanta son ami.

Ron…je te jure que si tu ne refermes pas ces rideaux tout de suite, je vais te faire regretter d'être né. Menaça Harry, d'une voix Made In Snape (Nda : M.I.S ).

Le rouquin pouffa, ferma les rideaux et annonça à brûle-pourpoint :

Tu devrais te lever, on a cours de potion dans dix minutes. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, tu es rentré tard hier soir…tu étais avec ton cher Severus ?

Harry qui avait finit pas sortir courageusement la tête de sous la couette et sortait du lit se figea. Il se tourna vers le jeune Weasley et blêmit. Ron avait entouré sa propre taille de ses bras et faisait semblant d'embrasser une personne invisible. Il se prit un oreiller dans la figure et éclata de rire. Il releva les yeux et vit son meilleur ami, rouge comme une pivoine, prendre ses affaires et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte rageusement. Il ricana et secoua la tête avec fatalisme. Bah, peut-être que si il le poussait à bout il se trahirait devant Snape et que ce prof complètement inhibé lui sauterait dessus. Enfin le jour où Snape avouera être amoureux de Harry « Je t'aime » s'inscrira en lettres scintillantes dans le ciel étoilé créé par le plafond magique de Poudlard lors d'un dîner. Il soupira. Ca lui faisait mal de dire ça mais Harry n'avait aucune chance. Même si le Professeur était attiré par le jeune homme, et il l'était ça se voyait comme son nez crochu au milieu de son visage, il ne l'avouerait jamais ni sous la torture, ni sous Veritasérum. Il mit son sac sur son dos et se dirigea vers la classe de Potions. Harry sortit de la salle d'eau cinq minutes après le départ de son ami, fit son sac et regarda sa montre. Merdum. Il lui restait 2 minutes 19 pour atteindre les cachots. Hors, son records était de 2 minutes 34. Il mit son sac sur son dos et sprinta comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il prit plusieurs passages secrets, salua distraitement les personnages des tableaux et Dumbledore et continua sa course folle. Puis il tilta. Dumbledore ! Il fit un dérapage contrôlé et repartit dans le sens inverse. Il rattrapa le Directeur et baragouina vivement :

Voldemort…mal dormi…potions…excuse.

Bien sûr !

Dumbledore lui sourit et lui tendit un papier préalablement écrit et ajouta, alors que Harry repartait déjà en courant après l'avoir remercié :

Il te reste 25 secondes pour arriver aux cachots. Tu pourras battre ton record si tu y arrives.

Il pouffa et tourna les talons pour rejoindre son bureau, sa tâche accomplie. Harry bondit et atterrit sur la rambarde de l'escalier. Il glissa tout le long puis sauta pour se réceptionner sur le sol. Il repartit plus rapidement encore et finit par arriver aux cachots. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et regarda sa montre. 2 minutes 23. Il avait battu son record mais était en retard. Il soupira, s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte et entreprit de reprendre son souffle. Finalement, le Gryffondor se redressa, se réajusta et toqua avec assurance à la porte. Il entra et se dirigea vers le bureau.

Vous nous faîtes l'honneur de votre présence, Mr Potter ?

J'ai un mot du directeur.

Vraiment ?

Harry ne répondit pas et tendit le morceau de papier à Snape. Le Professeur le lut puis jeta un regard noir au Survivant qui se contenta de hausser les sourcils avant de croiser les bras et de lui lancer un regard de défi. Severus renifla avec mépris et présenta la place devant son bureau. Le jeune homme s'y assit et sortit ses affaires avant de se mettre au travail.

A la fin des deux heures et après avoir raté une fois de plus sa potion (Difficile de réaliser une potion quand y'a son fantasme dans le coin…), il rejoignit ses amis et se dirigea vers le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en soupirant. Il allait pouvoir finir sa nuit. La prof, une certaine Katherina Faren, ne savait tout simplement pas de quoi elle parlait et le cours était d'un ennui mortel. Il s'assit à sa place et posa sa tête dans ses bras, il remarqua vaguement que Ron faisait la même chose et que Hermione leur lançait un regard excédé comme à chaque cours. Et comme à chaque cours, à la fin elle les réveilla, les sermonna puis leur donna ses parchemins de notes.

A 20 heures tapantes, il toqua à la porte du bureau du Maître des Potions. La voix du Professeur s'éleva alors, glaciale et menaçante :

Entrez !

Le courageux Gryffondor entra et s'avança dans la pièce. Snape, la tête baissée, corrigeait des copies qui avaient l'air (Nda : pas seulement l'air, elles ont aussi la chanson !) d'être un bon ramassis de conneries d'après le rouge qui raturait les copies de part en part. Il lâcha finalement sa plume et releva la tête. Il fixa Harry qui frissonna sous l'intensité du regard. Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Ou je te jure que je vais te sauter dessus ! pensa l'adolescent mal à l'aise. Severus haussa un sourcil et Harry rougit, le Professeur ricana puis se décida à briser le silence.

Potter, vous allez me nettoyer ces chaudrons. Sans magie, cela va de soi.

Bien, monsieur.

Il se dirigea vers lesdits chaudrons, s'agenouilla et commença son travail. Aucun mot ne fut ajouté par les deux hommes pendant le temps que durait la retenue. Une fois sa tâche finit, Harry se releva et s'étira sous le regard plus qu'appréciateur de Snape. Enfin il sortit et retourna dans sa salle commune où ses amis l'attendaient.

Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

J'avais une retenue avec Snape.

Encore ! s'exclama Ron surpris.

Oui, il m'a chopé hier lorsque j'étais hors du dortoir.

Tu devrais arrêter de sortir en douce Harry ! Tu as de la chance qu'il n'a fait que te donner une retenue ! Et si il t'avait enlevé des points ?

Hermione, je pense qu'il aurait pu avoir bien pire qu'un simple retrait de point à Gryffondor comme punition, non ?

Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être pire que…

Hermione ! coupa Ron. Il aurait pu être renvoyé !

Quoi ? Oh ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Harry tu aurais pu être renvoyé !

Mais je ne l'ai pas été. Et puis je ne pense pas qu'il puisse me faire renvoyer.

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? demanda Ron soudain curieux.

Et bien, je suis l'Elu, hein ? Et si ils me foutaient à la porte, je n'aurais nulle part ou aller et je serais à la merci des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Alors je pense qu'ils préfèrent que je me balade dans les couloirs et reste à Poudlard plutôt que je disparaisse subitement.

Oui, c'est exact. Mais on est jamais trop prudent Harry ! Je préfèrerais quand même que tu arrêtes de sortir du dortoir chaque nuit. Je veux dire, tu ne dors presque plus ! Tu as des cernes immenses sous les yeux et tu plus pâle encore qu'un cachet d'aspirine !

Un quoi ?

Laisse tomber, Ron. déclara Harry en souriant. Je suis content que tu t'inquiète ainsi pour moi 'Mione mais je t'assure que je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu de mal à trouver le sommeil. J'essaye de dormir mais quand je vois que je n'y arrive vraiment pas alors je sors faire un tour et je reviens toujours au bout de 2 heures grand maximum. Je ne pense pas que rester dans mon lit à me retourner sans cesse soit vraiment une meilleure solution, si ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Mais…commença Hermione.

Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas autre chose ? coupa Ron. Je sais pas moi…le dessin par exemple ! Tu dessines toujours lorsque tu t'ennuis en cours pourquoi tu ne le fais pas dans le dortoir ?

Oui ! C'est une excellente idée ! Ou tu n'as qu'à lire un livre, ou encore réviser tes cours !

Nan, ça Hermione, y'a que toi pour faire un truc pareil ! déclara Ron en riant.

Ron ! s'exclama la gryffondor outrée.

Harry ricana et écouta une fois de plus ses meilleurs amis se chamailler. Ils sont vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A minuit, Harry se leva, s'habilla et se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la porte quand la voix du jeune Weasley se fit entendre.

Tu ne dors donc jamais la nuit ? murmura-t-il.

J'ignorais que tu étais réveillé, dit Harry sur le même ton.

Je commence sérieusement à me demander ce que tu fiches quand tu sors.

Je me ballade et essaye d'améliorer ma connaissance du château.

Vraiment ? J'ai une impression de déjà entendu.

Bien sûr puisque je te l'ai déjà dit !

Moi je crois plutôt que tu passes tes nuits avec quelqu'un.

Ron qui s'était redressé dans son lit agita les bras au-dessus de sa tête ce qui, dans la pénombre, lui donnait vaguement l'air d'avoir des tentacules à la place des cheveux. Harry pouffa légèrement puis tourna les talons afin de sortir en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son ami, qui se rallongea en soupirant. Mon pauvre vieux, t'es pas près d'être casé ! Il s'endormit finalement et lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, le Survivant dormait à poings fermés. Ron s'assit sur le rebord du lit de son meilleur ami et le regarda dormir avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit et laissa sa place à Seamus, Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, il s'approcha et le secoua vivement.

Hum ?...

Aller, debout vieux ! On a cours avec MacGo dans un quart d'heure.

Hum…

Si tu te lèves pas, je dis à Malfoy que tu fantasme sur Snape.

Ouai, c'est bon j'me lève.

Toujours dans le coltard, Harry s'extirpa tant bien que mal de son lit et se dirigea en titubant vers la salle d'eau. Il salua Seamus qui en sortait et entra.

Il ressortit bien réveillé et frais et dispo pour une nouvelle journée de cours, il prit son sac et sortit du dortoir accompagné de son meilleur ami.

Chuis sûr que tu as bluffé tout à l'heure.

Ah, tu crois ça ?

Tu oserais me trahir et aller voir Malfoy pour lui dire…Harry se tue subitement.

Me dire quoi, Potter ? demanda ledit Malfoy d'une voix chaude.

Ron éclata de rire, s'attirant un regard sceptique de la part du blond. Harry lui frappa l'arrière du crâne en levant les yeux au ciel de manière excédé avant de finalement se tourner vers le Serpentard.

Rien qui pourrait changer ta vie, Malfoy.

Vraiment ? Pourtant tu as parlé d'une trahison, non ? Et ça, ça m'intéresse !

Ne t'inquiète pas quand tu seras prêt à l'entendre je te le dirai. D'ici là, il faudra que tu oublis.

J'espère que tu sais que je ne laisserai pas cette affaire là où elle est.

Bien sûr ! Mais je ne te dirais rien et Ron non plus. Il marqua une pause et fixa dangereusement Ron. N'est-ce pas ?

Pas de soucis, je serai muet comme une tombe ! répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien, alors je chercherai seul. Mais sache, Potter, que je saurai ce que tu me caches. Paroles de Malfoy !

Et bien, c'est à moi de savoir et à toi de trouver, Drake !

Harry sourit de manière trèèèèès Serpentard et entra dans la salle de cours, sous le regard plus qu'abasourdi de son Professeur de Métamorphose. Il s'assit avec Ron au fond et Hermione s'installa devant avec Neville, elle prit frénétiquement des notes dès l'instant où le Professeur MacGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Harry se mit à dessiner des petits vifs d'or un peu partout sur son parchemin avant de commencer à dessiner le visage sévère d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui peuplait ses rêves les plus inavouables.

_Voilà, un petit commentaire ? Merci. _

_¤Gaïa¤_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Où les directeurs de maison s'en mêlent et où on apprend que finalement tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des enflures.

-En 39 ans de carrière, c'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Et il l'a appelé Drake ! Albus vous vous rendez compte ? Drake ! Et Malfoy n'a absolument rien dit ! Je ne comprends plus Albus !

-Allons, allons Minerva ! Ce n'est pas si grave voyons !

-Mais Albus, Potter a…

-Il a eu une conversation civilisée avec un camarade de classe, où est le problème ? demanda Albus.

-Je n'aurais rien dit si ça n'avait pas été un Serpentard, Draco Malfoy qui plus est ! Mais c'est lui, et si ma mémoire est bonne il a toujours détesté Potter ! s'exclama le Professeur de Métamorphose.

-Il faut un début à tout ! Avec un peu de chance la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard s'achèvera grâce à eux !

-Mais ! Albus…

Elle fut coupée par un cognement provenant de la porte du bureau du directeur. Ce dernier lui fit un gentil sourire et invita la personne à entrer.

-Severus ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, très cher ? demanda Dumbledore les yeux pétillants.

-C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de venir, Albus. J'aimerais qu'il nous donne son avis sur le problème.

-Mais enfin Minerva, ce n'est pas un problème !

-Puis-je savoir de quel problème vous parlez ? interrompit le Maître des potions appréciant moyennement qu'on l'oublie.

-Potter et Malfoy complotent ensemble.

-Non, je n'irais pas jusque là, Minerva, je dirais plutôt qu'ils…

-QUOI ? s'exclama Snape.

-Allons Severus, ce n'est pas exactement cela, ils…tenta d'expliquer le directeur.

-Je suis aussi abasourdie que vous, Severus. Et je les ai pourtant vu de mes propres yeux ! coupa MacGonagall.

Mais c'est impossible, enfin ! Potter et Malfoy se détestent !

-Et bien il semblerait que non. Ils avaient l'air très proches !

-Très pr…proches ? demanda Severus incrédule. Ah mais nan ! Potter est à moi ! A moi ! °Ta gueule la petite voix !°

-Très proches. Assurément.

-NAON ! La sale petite fouine, il m'as piqué mon Potter ! °Ton Potter… et puis quoi encore !°pensa Severus au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Excusez-moi mais… lança courageusement Albus.

-Nous devons mettre à terme à tout cela ! Je convoquerai Draco dans mon bureau dès demain ! Et je lui referai le portrait pour avoir osé toucher Harry ! °Harry…Harry ? Depuis quand Potter est devenu Harry ?° On s'en fout de quand il est devenu Harry ! °Nan on s'en fout pas ! Nan mais !° Oh ta gueule ! °Hé ! T'as…° Chut !

-Je m'occuperai de Potter.

-S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi ! Je…

-Très bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je vais retourner dans mon labo. J'ai une potion pour l'infirmière sur le feu.

-Je vais y aller aussi, j'ai des copies de troisième année à corriger.

Les directeurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor quittèrent la pièce sans un regard pour leur supérieur qui secoua la tête et posa son regard sur son fidèle phénix.

-Aurais-je été de trop, Fawkes ? pouffa-t-il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry bailla et posa son carnet à dessin sur sa table de nuit, il regarda l'heure et soupira. Il remonta la couette et se mit sur le coté. Il finit par s'endormir, sa nuit peuplée de visions sanglantes mettant en scène Voldemort. Lorsqu'il émergea le lendemain matin, Ron était penché au-dessus de lui, la mine inquiète. Il soupira et se redressa.

-Salut, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Tu as fais un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hum, oui…j'ai fais du bruit ?

-Non, mais tu n'arrêtais pas de gigoter il y a encore cinq minutes.

-Je vois.

-Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'en avais pas eu, non ?

-Depuis la rentrée. Je n'en avais plus depuis que je sortais me balader.

-Tu n'es pas sorti hier ?

-Nan, j'ai dessiné mais…et bien ça n'a pas le même effet que mes sprints nocturnes !

-Je vois…bah on va bien trouver un truc qui ai le même effet et qui ne te fais pas sortir du dortoir.

-Ouais…si tu le dis…

-Aller, lève-toi. On a enchantements dans une demi-heure.

-Yop !

Harry s'extirpa du lit et se dirigea en chancelant vers la salle de bain. Quand il en ressortit, son meilleur ami l'attendait son sac sur le dos et celui d'Harry dans la main. Il lui tendit.

-Je t'ai fait ton sac.

-Merci vieux.

-Prêt à affronter une journée de cours sans potions, Mr Potter ?

-M'en parle pas ! C'est une véritable torture !

-Est-ce que le Survivant y survivra ?

-C'est la question existentielle du moment. On verra ce soir !

-Okey ! Bon allons manger un morceau !

-C'est parti !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils rejoignirent Hermione qui était plongée dans un bouquin.

-Encore en train de réviser ? demanda Ron excédé.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers ses meilleurs amis la main sur le cœur. Ron ricana alors qu'elle se remettait lentement du choc.

-Vous aurez-je fais peur, Miss Granger ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Quel accueil, vraiment je suis flatté de voir que je t'ai manqué ! dit Harry sarcastiquement.

-Oh, ça va ! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que je suis surprise de te voir dans la grande salle. Avoue que ça ne t'arrive pas souvent ces temps-ci.

-Et bien, aujourd'hui ça m'arrive !

-Il a fait un cauchemar.

-Quoi ?

-Merci Ron, tu fais preuve d'un tact déconcertant !

Ron lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse puis engouffra autant de bacon qu'il était humainement possible de le faire pour se donner une contenance. (Nda : et quelle contenance !) Harry soupira puis se tourna vers le jeune fille qui attendait un éclaircissement de la situation.

-C'est vrai, j'ai eu un cauchemar. C'est pas bien grave.

-C'est pas bien grave ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?

-Non, c'est…

-Harry enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle le coupant dans son explication. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que pratiquement tous tes rêves ont un lien avec Vol…Voldemort ?

-Oui, je sais Hermione.

-Alors il faut que tu en parles à Dumbledore !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je…

-Harry ! Si ton cauchemar a un quelconque rapport avec Tu…Voldemort, alors il faut que tu ailles voir le directeur ! C'est peut-être…

-Hermione ! Ecoute moi bon sang ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller voir Dumbledore parce que je n'ai fait que rêver de la mort des Hopkins (une famille sorcière qui avait été décimée 2 semaines auparavant) ! s'exclama le Survivant au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Oh…je vois…

-Bien. Et si nous allions en Enchantements maintenant ?

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers leur salle de cours, suivi par ses deux meilleurs amis, où les Serpentards attendaient déjà. Malfoy eu un sourire goguenard et se rapprocha d'Harry. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, le Maître des Potions arriva et s'arrêta devant lui.

-Mr Malfoy, puis-je vous parler dans mon bureau ?

-Maintenant ? répondit Draco curieux que son directeur de maison veuille le voir.

-Oui, maintenant.

-Mais, Monsieur j'ai cours d'enchantement !

Le Professeur Flitwick se rapprocha.

-Allez-y Malfoy. Le Professeur Snape m'a prévenu de son désir de vous parler. Vous rattraperez le cours ultérieurement.

-Bien Monsieur.

Le serpentard suivi son professeur de potion. Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant sa némésis disparaître dans le couloir. Il rentra dans la salle de cours après ses camarades et s'assit à côté de Ron.

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce que le vieux Snape veut à cette fouine de Malfoy ?

-Ron… le réprimanda Harry.

-'Scuse… Qu'est-ce que notre cher Severus veut à ce bon vieux Draco, d'après toi ? redemanda-t-il.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Ron fixa son meilleur ami. C'était certain que cette histoire tourmentait Harry. Mais ce n'était pas sans raison, après tout Malfoy n'avait jamais rien fait…enfin façon de parler…alors pourquoi Snape le convoquait-il subitement dans son bureau ? Il fronça les sourcils. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il entendit Harry soupirer à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit le Survivant prendre sa plume et commencer à dessiner. Il sourit. Harry avait un don indéniable. Surtout pour ce qui était de dessiner un certain Professeur de Potion. Il releva la tête et regarda le dos de Hermione. Elle écoutait ce que disait le Professeur avec attention. Harry releva la tête et regarda le jeune Weasley…il avait un sourire niai collé au visage. Le Survivant ricana. Ron était dingue de la préfète et ne s'en apercevait même pas. Comment est-ce qu'on pouvait être aussi borné ? Il soupira et posa les yeux sur son parchemin. Il avait encore dessiné Snape…ça devenait une manie chez lui. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir pris sa plume. Snape était devenu une véritable obsession ! D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à Malfoy ? Il secoua la tête, ce n'était absolument pas ses affaires !

-Mr Potter ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui Monsieur ! Excusez moi monsieur !

Harry soupira et essaya de se concentrer sur le cours. Impossible. C'est la tête ailleurs qu'il lança le sortilège de congélation que le professeur leur demandait. Il y eu des exclamations de surprise et Harry releva la tête de son bol d'eau qu'il venait de geler. Tous les bols (même celui sur la table de Malfoy qui était pourtant absent) avaient gelé. Il regarda autours de lui et vit qu'il avait été le premier à avoir lancé le sort. Il rougit alors que le Professeur se retournait vers lui.

-M…Mr Potter ? Vous…

-Je suis désolé Professeur ! s'empressa-t-il de dire.

-C'est…c'est…c'est fantastique !

-Pardon ?

-C'est fantastique ! Depuis que j'enseigne à Poudlard c'est la première fois que je vois un sortilège de congélation aussi bien réussi !

-Mais Monsieur ! Il a congelé plus que son bol !

-C'est exacte Miss Granger, néanmoins vous pourrez voir qu'il n'a congelé que l'eau et que les bols sont restés à la même température !

Tous les élèves prirent leurs bols dans les mains et affichèrent des mines ébahies. Flitwick venait juste de dire qu'il était difficile de garder le bol à la température initiale tout en gelant l'eau et Harry venait pourtant de le faire ! Il avait congelé près de 10 litres d'eau tout en laissant à température ambiante les récipients en verres. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il rougit encore plus.

-Je…commença-t-il essayant vainement de trouver une explication.

-30 points pour Gryffondor ! Vraiment splendide !

Le Professeur s'éloigna afin de rendre à l'eau son état liquide tout en répétant des « magnifique », « splendide » et « fantastique » à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Harry soupira et baissa la tête avant de finalement la relever lorsque Hermione l'interpella.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je l'ignore...

-Tu l'ignores ? Comment peux-tu l'ignorer ?

-J'avais la tête ailleurs et j'ai lancé le sortilège. J'ai eu un coup de chance, c'est tout.

-Tu parles d'un sacré coup de chance ! plaisanta Ron. Et à qui tu pensais pour avoir la tête ailleurs ? Ne serait-ce pas à…

-Ron…oses finir ta phrase et je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tout les deux ?

-Laisse Hermione. Il semblerait que Harry ne soit pas près à voir la réalité en face.

-Oh ! Je ne suis pas près à voir la réalité en face, hein ?

-Oui.

-Et bien ! Je me demande si c'est vraiment moi qui ne vois pas la réalité en face.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent Ron, j'ai fini par remarquer tu sais.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes… remarquer quoi ?

-Hermione…Ron est un abruti.

-Hé !

-Oui je le savais, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Harry eu un sourire goguenard et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. C'est à ce moment que Ron comprit, il pâlit et fit les gros yeux à Harry voulant lui faire comprendre de se taire quand la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit. Les trois compères se tournèrent vers Malfoy qui était en train de rentrer. Il se dirigea vers le professeur, lui tendit un morceau de papier et alla s'asseoir à sa place. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, la pencha légèrement sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

-A quoi est-ce qu'il pense à votre avis ?

-Ah parce que tu crois qu'il en est capable, toi ?

-Ron…

-Oui bon ça va… Je sais pas mais ça à l'air d'avoir un rapport avec Harry.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-Remarquer quoi ?

-Allons Harry, ça crève les yeux !

-Mais quoi ?

-Depuis qu'il s'est assis il te fixe.

Harry tourna la tête vers sa némésis et vit que en effet Malfoy ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Vous croyez qu'il mijote quelque chose contre Harry ? demanda Hermione soudainement inquiète.

Harry détourna la tête de Draco et regarda Ron. Son meilleur ami secoua la tête et Harry sourit.

-Nan je ne pense pas.

-Moi non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-Et bien…Harry s'arrêta et regarda Malfoy. En fait je pense qu'il tente de trouver une réponse.

-Une réponse ? Une réponse à quoi ?

-Disons que Harry et moi on lui a lancé un défi et il l'a relevé. Maintenant il faut qu'il trouve la réponse.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'illégal au moins ?

-Mais nan ! On ne fait pas que des trucs illégaux, tu sais !

-Hum…

-Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas…tu crois vraiment que c'est à ce propos…je veux dire il ne me fixait pas comme ça avant que Snape vienne le chercher…Il avait même l'air de vouloir me parler.

-Maintenant que tu le dis… tu crois que le Professeur Snape a pu lui dire quelque chose sur toi ?

-Je sais pas.

-Si ça se trouve il lui a donné un moyen pour te tuer !

-Ron ! s'exclama Hermione et Harry en cœur.

Le rouquin ricana et leur tira la langue. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna d'eux. Harry, lui, se retourna vers Malfoy et le fixa en retour.

-Arrêtes ça, il va croire que tu en pince pour lui ! railla Ron.

-Très drôle !

-Nan mais je te jure ! Tu ressembles à ces filles qui regardent quiddich magazine pour l'attrapeur français et qui bave littéralement devant sa photo ! Il te manque plus que les yeux en forme de cœur !

Harry regarda Ron et, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, jeta le sort de congélation au bol de son meilleur ami. Surpris Ron lâcha sa baguette en poussant un petit cri. Toute la classe se retourna vers lui et put juger les dégâts. Harry ne s'était pas contenté de geler l'eau, non, il avait ensevelis sous une couche de glace le bol, la table et les affaires du rouquin. Sa baguette avait elle aussi gelé au contact du froid. Le Professeur s'approcha de la table et demanda à Ron ce qu'il avait fait.

-Euh…je…euh…c'est-à-dire que…

-Il semblerait, Monsieur, que Ron a mit un peu trop de puissance dans son sort ! se moqua Harry.

-Et bien ! Mr Potter pouvez-vous l'aider à nettoyer ?

-Mais bien sûr ! répondit-il avec un sourire hilare.

Flitwick s'éloigna et Ron se pencha vers Harry.

-Tu me paieras ça !

-Mais oui, mais oui…en attendant si tu veux que je t'aide à enlever cette couche de glace…

-Quoi ?

-Et bien il va falloir être très gentil !

-Rappelles moi pourquoi tu es allé à Gryffondor au lieu de Serpentard ?

-Et bien, en fait, c'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que seuls les sorciers noirs y étaient, il y aurait eu de fortes chances que j'y ailles !

-Humfff…

Harry ricana et d'un coup de baguette changea toute la glace en eau qui s'écoula joyeusement sur le pantalon du jeune Weasley. Qui avait de sérieuses envies de meurtres sur un Survivant qui tentait tant bien que mal de cacher son fou rire. La sonnerie retentit annonçant la fin des cours et Harry ramassa ses affaires et sortit. Il fut réceptionné par le Professeur MacGonagall.

-Mr Potter, puis-je vous voir dans mon bureau ?

-Euh…J'ai…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai pris le soin de prévenir le Professeur Trelawney. le coupa-t-elle.

-Hum… bien.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit un petit signe avant de suivre sa directrice de maison dans son bureau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand il en ressortit une heure plus tard, il se demandait s'il devait rire ou pleurer. La seconde option n'étant pas son genre, il décida de faire la première. Et c'est ainsi qu'au beau milieu d'un couloir, il éclata de rire prenant appui sur la première personne qui passait par là, à savoir Draco Malfoy qui décidemment ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait au Survivant. Et c'est ainsi que les trouva le Maître des Potions aussi abasourdi que le reste de l'assemblée. Il faut dire qu'un Harry Potter rieur appuyé sur un Draco Malfoy qui essaye de son mieux de calmer l'hilarité de son rival est une chose plutôt surprenante. Harry se redressa, essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux et tapa amicalement sur l'épaule de Malfoy.

-'Scuse vieux. C'est juste trop drôle. Enfin à plus !

-Euh…Potter ?

-Hum ?

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Moui moui !

Harry se détourna de sa némésis et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il vit la foule amassée autours d'eux. Surpris, il pivota vers Draco et pointa la foule derrière lui du doigt.

-Euh…ils font quoi là exactement ?

-Et bien…je pense qu'ils sont surpris de ne pas nous voir nous taper dessus.

-Oh…Harry se tourna vers l'assemblée. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Ma photo ?

-Potter…

-Deux secondes Drake. BARREZ-VOUS ! Bah voilà…

Alors que les adolescents présents partaient en glapissant, Harry un sourire cruel scotché sur le visage, regarda son pire ennemi.

-Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Hum…en fait…

Draco lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse et lui fit signe de se retourner. Harry fronça les sourcils et fit ce que Malfoy lui disait. Il se retrouva face à un torse en noir. Gné ? Il releva la tête et ses yeux plongèrent dans deux yeux onyx absolument affolants et accessoirement furieux. Merde. Snape. Harry avala sa salive et avec un sourire d'ange demanda :

-Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur ?

-Oh oui Potter. Vous allez me suivre dans mon bureau immédiatement !

-Hum…d'accord…euh… ben à la prochaine Dray !

Et il s'éloigna dans le couloir en direction des cachots laissant derrière lui un Maître des Potions incrédule et un Serpentard qui, une main plaqué sur les yeux, hésitait entre l'homicide et le suicide. Lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau de son Professeur il s'attendait à presque tout, mais voir Théodore Nott en pleur faisait définitivement parti des chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir. Étonné, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Théodore releva la tête brusquement et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit qui était à côté de lui.

-Calme toi ! Ca va, je vais rien te faire tu sais…Hum…est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé ?

-Où est le Professeur Snape ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder mais…tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? Tu dois bien jubiler que moi, un crétin de Serpentard je pleure devant l'étoile de Gryffondor, hein ? Sacré scoop !

-Houlà ! Doucement ! Ca me fait pas marrer contrairement à ce que tu penses. Ecoute, je suis navré si j'ai été une ordure avec toi un jour et… j'ai été une ordure avec toi un jour ? Nan parce que je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir fait quoique ce soit…

-TU ne m'as jamais rien fait…c'est tes petits copains qui l'ont fait.

-Oh…qui ?

-Finnigan et Thomas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ces deux là ?

-Rien.

-Oh aller ! J'essaye de te réconforter là, alors si tu me dis pas ce qui va pas je vais pas aller loin, tu sais ? Bon d'accord, c'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen pour réconforter quelqu'un mais j'ai jamais su faire preuve de tact alors…

-C'est bon, c'est bon ! Il sourit. Ils ont dit que…son sourire se fana. Ils ont dit que je ne mérite pas ma place à Poudlard.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu es plutôt bon si je me plante pas.

-Ca n'a rien avoir avec les cours. C'est personnel…

-Si c'est parce que ton père est un mangemort on s'en tape et…merde…c'était peut-être pas le truc à dire ça…

-Laisse…ça n'a rien à voir non plus avec mon père.

-Alors là je dois avouer que je sèche…tu leur à piqué la fille de leur rêve ?

-Hum…nan…mais…

-Mais ?

-Ecoute jusque là t'as était sympa et j'ai pas envie que tu décides de m'humilier comme ils l'ont fait aujourd'hui…enfin je suppose que tu finiras par être au courant comme tout Poudlard.

-Au courant de quoi ? Théodore, je…

-Très bien. le coupa-t-il. Je suis gay.

-Et ?

-Et c'est tout.

-Hein ? Ils t'ont rabaissé juste parce que tu es gay ?

-Oui…ça ne te fait rien ?

-Mais nan ! Ils sont cons ! Ecoute, je vais leur parler dès ce soir pour éviter qu'il rendent ça public, okey ?

-Euh… oui… mais… pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Et bien je suis un Gryffondor hein ? Et c'est mon devoir de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin ! Bon en fait c'est pas vrai mais…on s'en tape !

-Euh je te suis plus là…

-Je m'en doute…je vais te confier un secret. Il se pencha vers Théodore et lui murmura à l'oreille. Je suis gay aussi !

La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment et Snape ouvrit grand les yeux lorsqu'il vit Harry Potter très très proche de Théodore Nott. C'est une farce…tout ceci est une farce. ° Veut mourir…°.

_Finish ! Je vais maintenant répondre aux reviews. (Je sais normalement c'est en haut de page. Mais j'aime faire ma chieuse !) Désolée du retard !_

_Tinkerbell Snape : Merci d'avoir attendue ! Et merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite tant attendue ! _

_Lunicorne : Merci. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

_Ewira : Merci._

_Eilanbanshee :  Je suis contente que le début t'ai plu ! Et ce n'est pas fini ! Harry va avoir encore d'autres sourires serpentards ! Ron est plutôt puissant dans cette fic ! Et voici la suite qui s'est fait attendre !_

_Cristalsky : Franchement pour une première fic à chapitre que je publie, savoir que le début plait est génial. Maintenant faut que le reste suive hein ? Mdr Merci pour ton soutien !_

_Zaika : Désolée du retard ! Voici la suite ! Merci !_

_Un petit commentaire qui fait très plaisir ? Merci !_

_¤Gaïa¤ _


End file.
